thewrongtalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson
Jackson of Ravenswood is the narrator of The Wrong Tale. ''Jackson is a descendant from Ravenswood, the son of Hester, the leader of ''The Three Witches and Frederick of Cobblepond, a woodcutter's son who, after being tricked by a demon, is left to live as a Spirit in a Bottle until freed by Hester. Being raised as a Never, he is thrust into the arms of the School for Good and studies as an Ever in his years at the School. Before going to the School for Good, he was homeschooled by his mother and 'aunts', teaching him how to be evil. He is in dorm room Valor Tower, 48, along with Aaron of Maidenvale, Timothy of Oz and Jonathan of Corona. His true love is Roxanne of Woods Beyond. Biography Early Life Before Jackson's birth, Hester's demon gave birth to a stillborn dragon. Distraught by the miscarriage due to a lack of a spirit that the dragon could cling to, similar to how the demon clings to Hester, she preserved the body of the dragon until Hester could find a body for the dragon to cling to. Unable to find a child to take, Hester then decided that she would bear a child of her own for the dragon to cling to. Having heard of a man who'd lived life as a spirit from her coven sister, Anadil, Hester journeyed to find this bottle, and after months of scouring the Endless Woods to find the bottle, tied to a tree with a hay-string near Cobblepond, she found the Spirit in the Bottle and freed him. Indebted to her, with nowhere to go, Hester took Frederick home and after drugging him, became knocked up with his child. Hester then left him in the woods on his own, returning to Ravenswood to live with her coven sisters and raise Hester's child to have it's own Nevermore. Nine months after the disappearance of Frederick, Hester gives birth to their son, naming him Jackson. Soon after Jackson's birth, was he fused to the spirit of the stillborn dragon, giving them both life and letting their lives lean on each other. As soon as Jackson was old enough to speak, he named the dragon Wiltshire, after a plaque he'd found on the floor, reading - 'Wiltshire Co - the finest medicines in the Endless Woods'. Growing up, Jackson was a very quiet, obedient child, who very much resembled his father in his good bone structure and good frame, which angered Hester. However, due to the paleness of his skin, the dull in his eyes and the dark in his hair, Hester did not alter his appearance to make them look related. She did, however, teach him her ways of being cruel, that he listened to intently. When Jackson was ten, he witnessed a little boy with a wooden leg get pushed over at the local playpark. Annoyed by the bully who pushed him over, he scared the bully away, and the child with the wooden leg was grateful. Jackson then offered to push him on the swingset, to the child's delight. After hours of playing together, Jackson returned home to find that Hester was outraged by his good deed, wiping his memory of the incident to the best of her extent, however leaving some remnants of the memory left in Jackson's head on accident. Because of the bad memory wiping, it left Jackson with nightmares. From then on, Jackson never knew about his good deed, following the cruel lessons of his mother and his aunts. At some unknown point in time, Jackson met Rowena and the two became rivals, fighting for their place in the School for Evil. The School for Good and Evil At the age of fifteen, Jackson was taken by the stymph. Thinking he was being taken to the School for Evil in place of Rowena, he celebrated until seeing that the stymph was then aiming to also grab Rowena. Learning from Rowena that one of the two would land in the School for Good, Jackson became sceptical that he would be outcasted at the School for Good if he landed there, and Rowena would be bullied for her strange looks. The stymph, hovering over the School for Evil, drops Rowena into the tar moat. Angered at the decision of the stymph, he begins to attack it, and after grabbing at it's ribs, Jackson gets dropped into the field outside of the School for Good. Being the only Everboy not to come through the flowerground, he was greeted by Aaron and William who are sceptical of his place in the school because of his very gothic look. Jackson enters the school, being greeted by a nymph who thrusts an Everboy uniform, books, a timetable and a sword into his hands. Jackson enters a room to change, hiding Wiltshire in his breast pocket. Abilities Being a Humanum Sancti, tied to a dragon, he holds various superhuman abilities * Vitality Absorption - Being spiritually tied to Wiltshire, the two lean on each other's life energy to remain in their physical forms. In a way, this renders them half-alive. However, if one of them is physically injured, the other is, and if one of them dies, the other does too. If the two are separated for long periods of time, then it can cause damage - starting with headaches, being physically weakened, general illness and fever to in extreme cases, internal bleeding, immobilisation and even death. * Fire Breathing - Due to being linked with a dragon, he shares some of the abilities of a dragon, the most prominent being fire-breathing. * Enhanced Combat Ability - Due to being trained by Hester to be able to 'outperform a Prince in anything he can do', Jackson is skilled in using many different weapons, such as swords, bows, staffs, knives, spears, and even excels in hand-to-hand combat. * Enhanced Strength - Due to being linked with a dragon, he shares some of the abilities of a dragon, one of the more prominent being enhanced strength. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility - Due to being linked with a dragon and being trained in combat for years, Jackson has developed extremely enhanced reflexes and agility. Trivia * Jackson made a necklace out of the plaque that he got Wiltshire's name from, attaching the plaque to a chain. * Jackson is lactose intolerant. * When he is separated from Wiltshire for too long, his eyes begin to turn cat-like and yellow. * At the end of his first year at the School for Good, Jackson was elected Class Captain, and Aaron as his Vice Class Captain. * Jackson is one of four characters with given surnames, his surname being DeVanial, that he shares with his mother, Hester. ** The other characters are Sadie, whose surname is De Vil, and Timothy, whose surname is Chopper.